Tents, portable structures, and the like have been known for centuries. In the recent past, these structures, particularly tents, have been used as children's play things. Often, these tents are small, self supporting, and used indoors for children of ages below 12 as a play area. They may be sized to fit several children, and to house other playthings, such as balls, building blocks, and the like. They assume various colors, patterns, and configurations, such as, for example, a fort.
Although tents in general and children's play tents in particular are known in the art, there are currently no children's play tents that further offer an educational or teaching environment. More particularly, none of the children's tents of the prior art provide interactive stimulation for development of reading, writing, arithmetic, or geography skills.
Therefore, there is an unresolved need for a children's play tent that comprises means for educational or learning opportunities.